Election Day
Election Day is a two-day heist in PAYDAY 2. It was added for free in Update #25. The crew must place a GPS tracker on the truck moving the ballot machines in order to hack the ballot machines later on. The heist contractor is The Elephant who wants to make sure the vote is swung in favor of his mayoral candidate Bob McKendrick. In exchange he will use his connections to help the old Hoxton be transferred out of Hazelton to a prison with lighter security. This heist is noteworthy for having a great emphasis on stealth over aggression, with the maximum reward to the crew if they can complete day 1 correctly and maintain stealth throughout. Day 1 Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: 2,400$ Hard: $ Very Hard: 8,000$ Overkill: $ Deathwish: 20,000$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Normal: 4,800$ Hard: $ Very Hard: 12,000$ Overkill: $ Deathwish: 30,000$ assets election day 1 keycard.png|Security Access Normal: 5,600$ Hard: $ Very Hard: 14,000$ Overkill: $ Deathwish: 35,000$ asset-vantagepoint-electionday1.png|Vantage point Normal: 5,600$ Hard: 10,500$ Very Hard: 14,000$ Overkill: 21,000$ Deathwish: 35,000$ Req.: Gage Sniper Pack DLC asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Normal: 5,600$ Hard: 10,500$ Very Hard: 14,000$ Overkill: 21,000$ Deathwish: 35,000$ Req.: Cleaner Skill asset-spotter.png|Spotter Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: 26,000$ Overkill: $ Deathwish: 65,000$ Req.: Spotter Skill (Ace) nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Normal: 2,400$ Hard: 4,500$ Very Hard: 6,000$ Overkill: 9,000$ Deathwish: 15,000$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Objectives (Stealth) # Get inside the docks. # Find which Truck has the ballot machines. # Tag the correct truck. # Escape. Objectives (Assault) # Find the computer. # Hack it. ( seconds) # Escape, OR; # Optionally, hack the computer again. ( seconds) # Escape. Walkthrough Finding the correct truck Note: ' containers can now be ' ' and there may be only colors of containers that appear. If only colored containers are on the map, then you will need to find and use the computer to find which is the correct truck, as the correct colored container will not always show the voting cards}}. 'Containers' You can look in open containers scattered across the docks that match the same color as the trucks. You will need to find a container that contains voting cards; the color of the container with the voting cards will be the truck you need to tag with the GPS. If there are trucks with the same color of the container with the voting cards. Then tag the one that doesn't have a second truck from the same company. On Death Wish, the chances of the voting cards appearing are rare. Therefore, any container you see that is open is more than likely an incorrect truck. However, it may still be worth checking the contents to make sure, since although it is rare, it is not completely impossible for the voting cards to appear in a container. If you have found the correct color of the truck but there are trucks with the same correct color and both are from a separate company that don't have another pair then you will need to find the computer or take a guess. If containers don't contain the voting cards then you will need to use the computer to find out which truck is correct or take a guess. 'Computer' Make your way over to the two warehouses and search the offices upstairs and downstairs until you find the computer. Each interaction with the computer will bring up one of three companies. Each company will show the location of where it is going. Interact with the computer and remember each company listed. The company that is not shown on the computer will be the truck that you need to tag with the GPS. Note: The computer always shows the companies in the following order: Avalon, Kranich, Omni exports, Hefty. The first one that is left out is the right truck. Knowing this, you don't have to use the computer 3 times. 'Guessing' There will be six trucks. If you look at the companies printed on the sides you will notice that there are two pairs of trucks from the same company. Those trucks are not the ones you want. The correct truck will be one of the remaining two trucks left, which will be from two different companies. Tag any of the remaining trucks ( chance). You can also use any of the above two methods to help you eliminate the final truck. Variations * The front gate may be opened or closed. * A guard may be idle at the front gate. * The fences besides the gate may be covered so you can't cut them. * Containers can be in different positions, sometimes blocking off routes and opening new ones. * Some containers may not be open at all forcing you to use the computer. * Some doors leading to the offices where the computer may be located will be open instead of closed. * White containers can now be aqua light blue. * There may be only 2 colors of containers forcing players to go for the computer or take a guess at which truck is correct. Tips * There are stacks of crates and boxes that can be used to climb up to the upper warehouse levels and quickly cross the dockyard. * There are several dumpsters that can be interacted with to open or close them; they can be used to hide body bags. * Find out which one of the two buildings holds the power boxes needed to protect when stealth should fail. The building with the boxes contains the computer. * Tagging the wrong truck will change day 2 into plan C, which can only be completed in full aggression. * Throwing body bags into the water will cause it to disappear, making it a good way of hiding it from guards. * Be aware that shooting guards silently results in ragdoll physics that can send bodies over fences or into the water. This results in guard bodies being unable to be answered by the player that killed them but another player might be able to answer the pager as the ragdolls and animations are different for everyone. ::Note: Day 2 Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: 20,000$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: 30,000$ assets election day 2 ladder.png|Warehouse Ladder Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: 30,000$ assets election day 2 keycard.png|Extra Keycard Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: 27,000$ Deathwish: 45,000$ asset-vantagepoint-electionday2.png|Vantage point Normal: 7,000$ Hard: 10,500$ Very Hard: 14,000$ Overkill: 21,000$ Deathwish: 35,000$ Req.: Gage Sniper Pack DLC asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Normal: 7,000$ Hard: 10,500$ Very Hard: 14,000$ Overkill: 21,000$ Deathwish: 35,000$ Req.: Cleaner Skill asset-spotter.png|Spotter Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: 65,000$ Req.: Spotter Skill (Ace) nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Normal: 3,000$ Hard: 4,500$ Very Hard: 6,000$ Overkill: 9,000$ Deathwish: 15,000$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Objectives (Stealth) # Find a Crowbar. (Death Wish only) # Locate the ballot machines. ( in total) # Hack the ballot machines. (30 seconds) # Retrieve Gold next to escape van. # Get the gold to the van. (optional) # Escape. Objectives (Assault) # Hack the ballot machines. ( seconds) # Hack the computer. ( seconds) # Escape. Optional Objectives # Close the opened crates. # Secure the bags of Money inside the cages. Variations * Required amount of machines to be hacked: ** on Normal ** on Hard ** on Very Hard, Overkill and Death Wish. * The amount of cameras and their locations vary. * Crates will always be placed randomly around the map. * The Camera operator can either be on the left or right side of the building's office areas. They will be a civilian rather than a guard. * The warehouse has extra loot (money) that will spawn randomly inside the cages that can be bagged and carried out to the van for an added payout bonus. * Some crates will be in secure cages in the back areas; there are cages in total. Sometimes they will be covered, but you can still look into them from the catwalk above. Open them via one of three means; ** Each cage will take seconds to drill open ( with Drill Sergeant Aced). Do note that because of the short drill time, the drills jam extremely frequently, sometimes they can even jam in less than 5 seconds after being restarted. Alternatively, they may be opened with the OVE9000 saw (not advised if stealthing), or you can use a keycard on the panel. ** Keycards can be found in the two office areas on the second floor, in the locker room and on the desk in the lobby area next to the locker room. Tips * Guards/Cameras notice: ** Players. ** Drills. ** Broken (but not open) Windows. ** Broken Cameras. ** Body Bags/Loot Bags. ** Ballot machines that are currently in the process of being hacked. (Guards will not notice opened crates with/without ballot machines or ballot machines that have been hacked. Guards can see a hacked ballot machine that isn't closed if they happen to walk above it, although this rarely happens.) ** Dead/Dominated/Alerted Guards and Civilians. * Crates in the secure cage can be sometimes opened from the cage next to them. Likewise, the ballot machines in the crates can also interacted with this way. Some crates can also be interacted with through the walls. * Given the patrolling guard patterns and the time required to drill the cages, it is strongly advised to avoid drilling cages where possible, especially those on the ends towards the front of the warehouse - guards will very likely spot the drills from the central 'room' even if they would not see a crouched player at that distance. Open the front cages with keycards if necessary, and only drill the cages further back. * guards will be Metropolitan Police officers, who do not require pager replies. They are usually outside guarding the entrance but can sometimes be patrolling inside. ** They are the only ones, if Day 1 is successfully stealthed. However, if the correct truck is tagged but the first day went loud, then a lot of Metropolitan Police officers and a police car will spawn on the map. ** If a Metropolitan Police officer spots a ballot machine in the process of being hacked he will disable it first before raising the alarm. * Forklifts in the warehouse can be interacted with during stealth, but cannot be used once the alarm is raised or after a guard has turned it off. When used, they create a lot of noise to attract one of the guards to it. * If the heist turns loud, M18 Claymores (akin to trip mines) may be planted by cops in some parts of the map, usually at the main and side doors. If a player moves near one, it will detonate, instantly incapacitating anyone who isn't wearing an ICTV with the Muscle perk deck equipped. The crew only needs to hack the computer if escape is not already available. Day 2 (Plan C) Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: $ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: $ nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Normal: 3,000$ Hard: 4,500$ Very Hard: 6,000$ Overkill: 9,000$ Deathwish: 15,000$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Objectives # Locate the server. # Scramble the server. (Hidden, random/difficulty-dependent timer; approx. seconds, may need to be rebooted) # Blow open the wall to the bank. # Get the Thermal Drill from the Elevator. (See 'variations' for events) # Drill the Vault. ( seconds) # Once drilling is complete, there are potential different outcomes; # The vault may have stacks of cash, if it does, your objective is to take required amount of loot. ( bags) ## If the vault is empty, there are two possible objectives/outcomes; raid the deposit boxes, or skip straight to Escape. # Escape. Optional Objectives # Get the extra loot inside the vault, if any. # Open the Deposit Boxes. Variations * There may not be any cash stacks in the vault, necessitating use of the saw or lockpicking to open the deposit boxes. Alternately, Bain may simply tell you to leave immediately, skipping your objective straight to 'Escape'. * There may be a tremendous amount of cash inside the vault (12 bags). Bain will act particularly surprised if this occurs. * There are a few different things that can happen with the elevator; *# The elevator can arrive as normal and have the drill sitting in it. *# Bain may say that something is wrong, or that you went to the wrong elevator. After a short delay, one of the other elevators will then open to reveal the drill. *# When the elevator arrives, a Bulldozer will throw the drill bag out and attack immediately. The bulldozer is most often armed with an IZHMA. *# The bag will appear to have been delivered without issues, but a Cloaker will drop down through the roof hatch to ambush anyone near the door. * The vault may be located on either side of the wall. Notes * The polling station and surrounding area is packed with guards - at least half a dozen, if not more. There are several cameras as well. * The C4 charges used to breach the wall behind the bank are lethal to anyone in its blast radius, which is the cubicle's area where the ballot machines are located, so clear the area before the charges go off. Be wary about non-CPU teammates inside the radius, as they will be downed. Hostages and law enforcers will also be killed, but there is no cash penalty for killing hostages with this method. * As detailed in Bain's notes, this map has several long, clear lines of fire; exercise caution when fighting outside of the bank and when moving to retrieve the drill. * The police will deploy snipers behind the bank/polling station and at both exits of the building. High-speed Day 1 Walkthrough Election Day can be rushed such that it only last the same as other 1-day heists but still provide a 2-day bonus. To do this, the crew should be equipped with stealth loadouts. All players must be equipped with ECM Jammers. Only one player should enter the pier, preferably with some skills increasing running speed and stamina. After the player enters the pier, the crew should begin chaining ECMs (deploying another ECM as the last one finishes) to stop the alarm from sounding. The player entering the pier may either: *Go immediately to the trucks and tag one of the two possible trucks. (By eliminating the two pairs of trucks from the same company, the possibility of guessing a correct truck is lowered to 2 trucks) This will have a 50% of chance to go to the normal Day 2 and a 50% of chance to Day 2 Plan C. This method has a random chance but is faster. **The player may also intentionally tag the wrong truck to go to Day 2 Plan C. *Enter the two warehouses and search and use the computer. As long as the ECMs are properly chained, there should be enough time to identify the correct truck and tag it to go to normal Day 2. The player entering the pier should not kill any guards as pagers are not stopped by ECM Jammers (unless ECM Specialist is aced). If done properly, a rushed Election Day will still provide a 10% stealth bonus after completion regardless of the situations on Day 2. Death Wish changes Day 1: * All cameras are Titan cameras. * A ship is in the middle of the dock, so players cannot see the trucks from their spawn points. * Voting cards have a rare chance of appearing in containers. Day 2: * All cameras are Titan cameras. * You will need to find a crowbar to open the crates. * Cages will always be covered. Day 2 (Plan C): * All cameras are Titan cameras. Achievements Trivia *Election Day is mentioned in numerous heists in PAYDAY 2, including (But not limited to) Four Stores, Mallcrasher and Bank Heist, amongst others. *If the alarm is raised on Day 2 Plan B after the truck containing the gold is opened, players can continue to finish looting the gold but they will not earn the achievement "I'm a Swinger". * The Capitol Savings Bank building present on Day 2 Plan C of this heist is based on the Field Building in Chicago. * Day 2 Plan C is currently the only heist in which the present ATM's are not from the Harvest & Trustee, but the Capitol Savings Bank instead. * On day 2, when reinforcements arrive after the crew kill too many guards in stealth, a guard will walk up to the front gate, open it, walk around the warehouse and if he does not spot anything suspicious, he will walk over to the gate, make a call on his radio, walk over to the van and then walk off the map. Bank Heist Election 1.png|A Streetlamp Banner for Bob McKendrick in Bank Heist Four Stores Election 1.png|A Streetlamp Banner for Nancy Shwartz in Four Stores Four Stores Election 2.png|Posters in Four Stores encouraging people to vote in the Elections Jewelery Store Election 1.png|A Billboard of Bob McKendrick in the Jewelry Store Heist Jewelery Store Election 2.png|A Billboard of Nancy Shwartz in the Jewelry Store Heist External Links * Announcement Page! Bugs * On day 2, breaking the small windows to the left side of the warehouse and looking through the left and right side of the window will let you see through the walls and objects of the world and only show certain objects of interest. * On day 2, the Metropolitan Police officers will sometimes walk to an already hacked ballot machine and will either idle next to it or kick the machine. No alarm is raised and nothing else happens. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by The Elephant